Otra Flor
by Aeasorthya
Summary: Rose Evans llega a Hogwarts para cursar su quinto año sin que nadie sospeche su verdadero origen. Sólo quien conoció a sus padres puede notar el gran parecido entre la rosa y el lirio, y las consecuencias que esto tiene para Severus Snape.
1. Verdades Reveladas

Cruzó los lúgubres pasillos del castillo con rapidez, que de tanto en tanto dejaban entrar la tenue luz de la luna por alguna ventana. Sólo escuchaba el sonido seco que sus pasos producían y el ondular de su capa cuando doblaba por algún corredor. Le parecía extraño que el director lo citara, no porque fuera cerca de medianoche, sino porque luego de la cena ya se habían reunido para tratar ciertos asuntos de la Orden, por lo que sólo podía suponer que nuevos sucesos habían ocurrido y eso nunca presagiaba algo bueno.

Impaciente frente a la puerta del despacho del director, tocó con firmeza hasta escuchar su voz del otro lado.

- _Adelante, Severus_ \- dijo el anciano.

Severus Snape abrió la pesada puerta de roble y entró en la estancia. Un par de velas alumbraban sutilmente la habitación lo que le permitió ver a Dumbledore rodear su escritorio hasta encontrarse frente a él.

Snape lo miró inquisitivo, pensó que su llamado requería mayor urgencia por lo que no comprendía la serenidad del director.

-Gracias por venir, Severus. Siempre acudes con rapidez a mis llamados.- lo miraba con una calma inusitada.

\- Pensé que era importante- dijo éste aún inquieto.

\- Lo es, lo es…- Dumbledore dio unos pasos por la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de Snape hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar.

\- No es un misterio que las circunstancias hayan cambiado – comenzó a decir Dumbledore - … y con ello hay ciertas verdades que es imposible esconder. Debes entender que hubo una razón para todo esto y que no es fácil…

\- Dumbledore- lo interrumpió Snape, apelando a su confianza – ¿Qué sucede?

El viejo lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa a medias, casi con ternura.

-La paciencia nunca ha sido tu mayor virtud, Severus. A veces lo olvido. – Entrelazó sus manos sobre su vientre, dio un suspiro y continuó. – Hace dieciséis años atrás Minerva y yo tuvimos la misión de entregar al joven Potter a sus tíos luego de esa fatídica noche, con la esperanza de que fuera criado con el amor que todo niño merece. Sin embargo, jamás le dijimos a nadie que no fue sólo ese pequeño el que tuvimos en nuestras manos. Hubo una niña, Severus, su melliza. Con el objetivo de protegerla, la escondimos del mundo mágico en casa de parientes lejanos de Lily. Al señor tenebroso sólo le importaba el niño de la profecía, por lo que poco se supo de esta niña y aprovechamos esta oportunidad para resguardarla lo más posible.-

Severus Snape tenía el rostro ensombrecido por la penumbra, resguardado de la luz de las velas por la sombra que le proporcionaba el armario del director, lo que hacía difícil adivinar su expresión. No dijo absolutamente nada, esperando a que Dumbledore prosiguiera.

-Ahora Voldemort lo sabe y es cuestión de tiempo para que utilice esta información a su beneficio, como lo hizo con Sirius. Es por eso que será trasladada desde Beauxbaton a Hogwarts este año, donde terminará sus estudios. Ella siempre supo su relación con el joven Potter, así que está preparada. No así Harry, a quien debo decírselo en persona.

-Así que tendremos a otro arrogante estudiante del linaje de los Potter, pero aún no veo mi papel en esto, Albus.- dijo Snape a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.- Juré proteger al hijo de Lily, de quien habla la profecía, pero no me fue encomendada su hija.

-Rose Evans. Ese es su nombre. Es cordial y amable como su madre, y afortunadamente no heredó la capacidad de meterse en problemas como su padre y hermano. Además, Madame Olympe asegura que es una alumna destacada, con habilidades excepcionales para pociones. Pensé que debía decírtelo, su parecido a Lily es realmente impresionante y temo que llegará el momento en que corra tanto peligro como Harry.

Snape miró unos instantes a Dumbledore tratando de descifrar lo que el director quiso decir. Aún no acababa de comprender la aprehensión del hombre cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta del despacho.

\- Adelante, Harry.- dijo el director.

En el momento en que Harry entró, Snape dio por terminada la conversación y salió tan rápido del despacho como había entrado en él. Bajó las escaleras de caracol cuando ya despuntaba el alba y en vez de ir hacia las mazmorras se dirigió hacia las afueras del castillo, donde le esperaba el frío matinal. Caminó por el prado viendo cómo el rocío empapaba la punta de sus zapatos y el ribete de su capa, abstraído repasando la conversación con el director.

Al salir del despacho había cruzado una mirada con Potter cuyos ojos revelaban evidente confusión. Para Snape esos ojos siempre fueron un recordatorio de la mayor de sus pérdidas: Lily. Y ahora habría alguien más en los pasillos del castillo que le recordaría su pasado, alguien que según Dumbledore era la viva imagen de su madre, alguien que, si no tenía el debido cuidado, podría despertar recuerdos que creía enterrados. Entonces por fin comprendió los motivos de Dumbledore para confiarle tal secreto. No era otro de sus planes, ni mucho menos alguna tarea que le fuera encomendada, era simplemente una advertencia, algo que lo prepararía ante la llegada de un fantasma del pasado.

-Viejo ridículo- dijo en voz baja, esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa. Y es que le parecía un poco gracioso que el director creyera que él podría sobresaltarse al ver a una mujer parecida a Lily. No era Lily, y punto. No había nada más que agregar.

Al devolverse al castillo, Severus Snape no notó el breve instante en que su capa negra quedó prendida en la espina de una rosa.


	2. La Primera Clase de Pociones

Rose Evans atravesaba el gran salón en compañía de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Iba vestida con los colores del león, pues en cuanto el sobrero seleccionador tocó su cabeza gritó: ¡Gryffindor! Palabras que rebotaron en el despacho de Dumbledore hacía tan sólo unos minutos, ya que se trataba de una situación especial.

Los cuatro se sentaron junto a Ginny en el centro de la mesa y mantuvieron una alegre conversación. Harry había sobrellevado bastante bien la noticia y sólo quería saber más acerca de esta nueva integrante. Por supuesto, nadie más que Harry y sus dos mejores amigos sabían la verdad acerca de Rose, al menos por el momento era mejor así.

\- En Beauxbaton la comida no es tan abundante- dijo alegremente la nueva Gryffindor- ¡Ni tan sabrosa!- agregó cuando hubo probado un buñuelo de mantequilla.

\- La preparan los elfos domésticos que se encargan del castillo, los cuales no reciben ni un sickle…- comenzó a decir Hermione con evidentes ganas de debatir el tema.

\- No empieces Hermione- la cortó Ron- ¿no ves que recién se integra? Hay cosas más importantes que debe saber, como los esperpentos que dictarán sus clases este año- miró a la mesa de los profesores y comenzó a nombrarlos. - Ella es McGonagall, pero ya la conoces, jefa de nuestra casa y profesora de transformaciones. Trelawney, profesora de adivinación y quien viene llegando nada menos que nuestro querido profesor: Severus Snape, profesor de pociones. Junto a él está Flitwick…

Rose dejó de escuchar a Ron. El profesor que acababa de llegar se sentó, pero no hizo ademán de comer algo. Miró de forma despreocupada el salón abarrotado de estudiantes hasta que se fijó en ellos justo en el momento en que Ron lo nombraba, por lo que sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, pero mientras el pelirrojo ya estaba explicando la función de Flitwick, el hombre de cabello lacio y negro se paró sobresaltado de su asiento, sin dejar de mirarla, incrédulo.

A continuación vio que el director se acercaba hacia él y ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Rose alcanzó a leer sus labios diciendo: _¿Está todo bien, Severus?_ El profesor de pociones lo miró sin decir palabra y tomó asiento, recúperandose rápidamente. Al parecer, nadie más que ella se había percatado de esta escena.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante, está Hagrid, profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y nuestro gran amigo. – Terminó de decir Ron.

\- Entonces, ¿Sólo tengo que cuidarme de Snape?- preguntó una confundida Rose.

-A que es más lista que tu, Harry- se burló Ron con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Exacto Rose – dijo Harry, omitiendo la broma de Ron – es el jefe de la casa Slytherin, rival de nuestra casa, y por si fuera poco se empeña en menoscabar a cada pariente cercano a los Potter- esto último lo dijo con extremo cuidado de no ser escuchado.

\- Pero yo no le he hecho nada. Y soy muy buena en pociones – dijo esperanzada.

\- Pues veremos si esa es una razón válida para Snape – dijo Hermione – tenemos clases de pociones ahora.

Los tres amigos, además de Neville y Rose, se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras. Rose estaba maravillada con las armaduras, las escaleras que se movían y con la repentina aparición de alguno de los fantasmas del castillo.

Cuando llegaron al aula de pociones su fascinación se redujo a la mitad. La estancia era lúgubre y despedía un aire pesado, casi tóxico, y eso que aún no empezaba la clase. Tomó lugar junto a Fay Dunbar, en una mesa desvencijada y colmada de polvo. Cuando todos entraron, Snape cerró la puerta con un rápido movimiento de su varita y miró a la clase.

\- Proseguiremos con las pociones curativas durante esta hora. Elaborarán una poderosa pócima cicatrizante, que si logran hacer a la perfección es capaz de detener tanto heridas internas como externas causadas por hechizos avanzados, frecuentemente utilizados por mortífagos. – y mirando a Harry añadió - Durante la siguiente hora las probaremos en alguno de ustedes, si no han sido elaboradas bien, las irritaciones en la piel son severas. Y muy dolorosas.

Un aire de incomodidad recorrió el aula. Los Gryffindor ya anticipaban que sería alguno de ellos el conejillo de indias pues Snape jamás elegiría a un Slytherin. Sin embargo no se detuvieron a pensarlo dos veces antes de apresurarse a conseguir todos los materiales que necesitaba la poción escrita en la pizarra.

Pasados unos minutos el aire ya se llenaba de diferentes fragancias a medida que se hacía más espeso el ambiente y el calor que emanaba de los calderos hacía difícil respirar. La poción era complicadísima y la mayoría estaba teniendo problemas en su elaboración, pero sólo cuando Snape se levantó de su mesa para hacer su habitual ronda, el nerviosismo se hizo sentir.

Pasaba por los pupitres de los alumnos de su casa sin añadir mucho más que un par de sugerencias y expresar sus miradas reprobatorias, pero cuando llegó al área donde se encontraban los Gryffindor su ira no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Cómo diablos cortó las vesículas de sifus para que resultara lo que sea que tiene en su caldero, señor Finnigan? Y al darse vuelta hacia Ron añadió con una expresión de asco: - No esperaba nada decente de su parte, Weasley.

Pero no fue hasta que echó un vistazo al caldero de Neville que su rabia alcanzó niveles de proporción.

-¡Longbottom!- gritó, haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltara- ¿Cómo es posible que haya conseguido algo así? Jamás había visto tal seguidilla de errores en la confección de esta poción, es un verdadero desastre, tal como lo es el mago que la preparó, claro está. Ya ha pasado una hora, descubra su brazo. El resto pondrá una muestra de su poción en un frasco y lo dejará sobre mi escritorio con su nombre.

Nadie se movía. Los Slytherin para ver cómo soportaba Neville esa tortura y los Gryffindor para tratar de detenerla. Fue Hermione la primera que habló, horrorizada.

-No lo estará diciendo en serio, profesor. – comenzó a decir la chica con aprehensión - es claro que esa poción está mal y podría enviar a Neville a la enfermería con graves…

\- Cállese Granger, nadie preguntó su opinión – La cortó el profesor – Aunque… si está a dispuesta a tomar su lugar no me opondré – añadió mirándola fijamente, con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Hermione Granger pareció debatir internamente consigo misma, sopesando la alternativa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz al fondo del salón se oyó con firmeza.

\- Yo lo haré – dijo una chica de largo cabello rojo, cuyos ojos color ámbar reflejaban una mezcla de determinación y disgusto. Era pálida y tenía una estatura promedio, delicada y firme a la vez, había algo en ella que la hacía atractiva pero no eran precisamente sus cualidades físicas. Cualquier mago que hubiese conocido a los Potter habría dicho sin duda que se trataba de Lily, sin embargo la ausencia del verde esmeralda de sus ojos disuadía de esa idea. Se trataba de Rose Evans.

Snape desvió su vista hacia el fondo del salón con una ira creciente pero al percatarse de la imagen, dudó. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los de Lily, que por una extraña razón no eran verdes pero le hacían evocar de igual forma su pasado. Se dirigió hacia el final del salón con paso lento, sin dejar de mirarla y se detuvo frente a ella. Su expresión ya no era la de antes y su oscura mirada pareció ablandar la de la chica, fue sólo un segundo pero ni en toda una vida Severus Snape imaginó que otra mirada pudiera tocarlo en la forma en que lo hizo. Y ella pareció percatarse.

Snape se recompuso rápidamente y su rostro cetrino volvió a adoptar una expresión dura.

\- Su brazo- dijo lacónicamente.

Ron y Hermione detuvieron a Harry, que ya se abalanzaba hacia la escena a unos cuantos metros de ellos, pero Rose le dirigió una mirada de determinación que ayudó a calmarlo en parte, pero seguía pareciendo que en cualquier instante perdería los estribos.

Rose, sin dejar de mirarlo con convicción, arremangó su túnica y extendió su antebrazo descubierto. Al ver la poción de Neville caer sobre su piel apretó fuertemente los labios y experimentó un dolor tan intenso que creyó no ser capaz de soportar, pero no profirió sonido alguno. Notó cómo dos hilillos de sangre resbalaban por su brazo e iban a parar en pequeñas gotas sobre el pupitre, el dolor no menguaba.

Snape se volvió para mirar a Neville.

\- Esto sucede cuando magos ineptos ponen sus manos en el delicado arte de la elaboración de pociones. Tiene un cero Longbottom. Ahora retírense. Todos excepto usted, señorita Evans – añadió al tiempo que Rose caminaba hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione apretando su brazo.

\- No la dejaré aquí – espetó Harry – No con usted.

\- Váyase Potter. No tiene nada que hacer aquí, su poción no es mucho mejor que la de Longbottom, así que no veo la forma en que podría ayudar a la señorita Evans. Lárguense si no quieren que les imparta un mes de castigo a cada uno.

Los tres Gryffindor no pudieron agregar mucho más y abandonaron el aula con disgusto. Tras ellos Snape cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

\- Frente a usted tiene la cura, Evans. Ha elaborado una poción perfecta – dijo al tiempo que hacía aparecer un delicado paño, lo sumergía en la poción y tomaba la muñeca de Rose para limpiar el área. Poco a poco la herida se cerraba y el dolor desaparecía, hasta que su piel no mostró signos de lo sucedido.- ¿Quién fue su anterior profesor de pociones?

La chica lo miró sin creerlo. Por poco y pierde el brazo por su culpa y ahora como si nada le parece normal entablar una conversación casual.

\- La profesora Honorata Giroux- respondió parcamente- aunque con métodos bastante menos salvajes. Y ya ve, aprendí de todas formas, profesor.- Tenía la sensación de estar pisando un hielo muy delgado que en cualquier momento se rompería, pero su molestia opacaba su sentido común.

\- ¿Le parecen salvajes mis métodos, señorita Evans? – replicó Snape posando un dedo sobre sus finos labios.

\- No podría llamarlos ortodoxos, señor.- extrañamente su interlocutor ya no se mostraba molesto. En realidad, no mostraba emoción alguna, pero a Rose le pareció que a Snape le divirtió este último comentario.

\- Puede retirarse – terminó él, volviendo a sus asuntos.

Rose miró sus manos de alargados dedos tomar algunos pergaminos de su escritorio para comenzar con la corrección. Se volvió, limpió su caldero y ordenó sus cosas sin saber que estaba sobre ella la atenta mirada de su profesor de pociones. Al salir, aún sentía un cosquilleo en el brazo, pero no donde la poción de Neville la alcanzara, si no que un poco más abajo, a la altura de la muñeca.


	3. Poco Ortodoxo

\- Ya calma, Harry. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero sé cuidarme. No pasó nada más cuando abandonaron el aula, sólo usó mi poción para curar la herida, a fin de cuentas no fue nada.- explicaba la chica a un enfurecido Harry.

\- ¿Usó tu poción?- expresaba con admiración Ron – ¡Debes de ser buenísima en pociones!

\- No lo entiendes, Rose. Snape disfruta torturándome y ahora que sabe que hay otro Potter en Hogwarts ha decidido cambiar de objetivo – trataba de explicarle Harry a su hermana.

\- Pero no sabemos si Snape sabe de su parentesco, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, Dumbledore te lo habría mencionado, ¿no? – añadió Hermione casi en un susurro.

\- No es necesario que Dumbledore se lo haya dicho a Snape, es cosa de verla, su parecido con mamá es notorio.

\- Pero les digo que no me ha dicho nada más. Y lo de la poción me lo busqué yo. Y estoy bien, así que no hay nada más que agregar.

Y así, los ahora cuatro leones caminaron hacia su siguiente clase. El día transcurrió de forma tranquila, aunque acumularon una gran cantidad de deberes que al llegar a la sala común, Hermione ya hacía con ahínco. Mientras Ron y Ginny jugaban al ajedrez mágico, Harry y Rose trataron de ponerse al corriente en sus vidas en una conversación que duró horas y cuando se dieron cuenta sólo ellos quedaban en la sala común junto a un casi extinto fuego en la chimenea.

\- Bueno, ahora hay muchos días para seguir poniéndonos al tanto. Será mejor que por hoy descansemos, Rose – dijo un somnoliento Harry.

\- Adelántate – dijo ella – me quedaré unos minutos más – buenas noches, Harry.

\- Buenas noches. Que descanses, Rose.

Y mientras Harry desaparecía escaleras arriba, Rose no dejaba de recordar ciertas palabras de su hermano.

\- _Te pareces mucho a ella, excepto por el color de tus ojos, pero reflejan la misma calidez que los de mamá. Cuando sonríes es como si la viera. Una vez lo hice, ¿sabes? No era del todo real, pero fue como si lo fuera. Una noche encontré un extraño espejo en el cual no te reflejas, sino que te muestra lo que más deseas. Y allí estaban ellos, sonriéndome. Cada tanto voy al pie de la torre de astronomía sólo para verlos un momento._

Lo meditó un instante frente a la chimenea y sopesó las consecuencias. Le bastaron unos minutos para ponerse de pie y salir por el retrato de la dama gorda. Afuera no había movimiento alguno y a cada paso que daba se sentía más segura. No le fue difícil llegar a la torre de astronomía, pero había muchísimas aulas por allí, y en cualquiera podría encontrarse el espejo. Fue abriendo una a una, estremeciéndose cada vez que una bisagra mal aceitada emitía un chirrido. La quinta vez que abrió una sin dar con lo que buscaba escuchó pasos a lo lejos. Eligió otra puerta y se escabulló al interior, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

\- _¿Por aquí, Sra Norris?_ – oyó que decía la voz del celador – _encontraré a ese estudiante merodeando por los pasillos, no se saldrá con la suya._

Para su terror, Rose cayó en la cuenta que el celador abría una a una las puertas que ella había inspeccionado. No tardaría en dar con la suya. Miró hacia el interior de la estancia donde se encontraba y vio una escalera que ascendía en forma de caracol, aunque no supiera adonde se dirigía era mejor que quedarse ahí hasta que la descubrieran. Subió lentamente, cuidando de no emitir sonido hasta que se encontró en una estancia abierta que permitía ver los vastos terrenos del castillo. Aunque no había tenido astronomía aún, supo que se trataba de la torre donde se impartía aquella clase. Le maravilló la vista que tenía desde allí, sintió una calma instantánea mientras miraba las estrellas reflejarse en el lago, el viento agitando las copas de los árboles y la fresca brisa le agitaba el cabello con suavidad. Tan absorta estaba que se sobresaltó al oír una voz tras ella.

\- ¿Dando un paseo, señorita Evans?

La pelirroja se volteó sólo para encontrarse con el pálido rostro de su profesor de pociones. No supo que responder, sólo se limitó a devolverle la intensa mirada que éste le profería.

\- ¿Sabe que está prohibido merodear por el castillo a estas horas?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lo siento, señor.

\- No espero disculpas, Evans. Quiero respuestas. ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Pues… no podía dormir, y quise salir un momento. Ya sé que cometí un error, señor.

Snape la miró con suspicacia y su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Conoce en qué consiste la oclumancia, señorita Evans?

\- Sí, señor. Pero sólo la teoría.

\- No se preocupe – añadió Snape sardónicamente- ahora verá su aplicación.

De pronto, Rose sintió cómo su cabeza daba vueltas mientras una serie de imágenes se sucedía una tras otra, hasta que escuchó con claridad las palabras de Harry.

 _… te pareces mucho a ella, excepto por el color de tus ojos, pero reflejan la misma calidez que los de mamá… Una noche encontré un extraño espejo en el cual no te reflejas, sino que te muestra lo que más deseas…_

Por un segundo fue consciente de lo que su profesor de pociones se acababa de enterar y sin saber muy bien cómo lo logró, expulsó a Snape fuera de su cabeza. El esfuerzo la hizo tambalear, pero dio con una pared a sus espaldas, donde se apoyó y trató de recobrar el aliento y la claridad.

\- No es tan necia como Potter – oyó que decía la voz de Snape – tiene aptitudes, Evans.

 _Lo sabe_ – pensó asustada Rose – _sabe que somos hermanos. –_ aunque le resultaba extraño que Snape no mostrara sorpresa alguna, a fin de cuentas nadie imaginaba siquiera que Harry Potter tuviera una hermana.

\- Usted ya lo sabía – reveló Rose cuando al fin cayó en la cuenta – ya sabía quién era yo.

\- Usted fue quien me acaba de proporcionar esa información. De todas formas no es algo que cueste adivinar, es la viva imagen de Lily Evans.

\- ¿Usted la conoció? - preguntó con sorpresa.

\- No. Sólo coincidimos en Hogwarts. Una chica altanera que se mezcló muy bien con el arrogante de Potter.

Si bien a Rose le disgustó oír aquel comentario no dijo nada. Ella no los había conocido y sus únicas referencias venían de gente muy cercana a ellos, por lo que jamás oyó algo malo de sus padres. Se acercó al borde del aula, donde la brisa le dio en el rostro y vio con tristeza el horizonte. Un momento después vio por el rabillo del ojo una silueta negra que se apoyaba en el metal que los separaba del vacío, al parecer también miraba la espesura. Rose no sabía por qué, pero no le incomodaba su presencia.

\- Oesed – dijo él luego de un momento de silencio. – Es lo que buscas. Un objeto fascinante pero peligroso.

\- Puedo adivinar el por qué – respondió ella – no es difícil perdernos en nuestros anhelos, y aunque no sea real, la dulzura de tan sólo rozar ese sueño bastaría para hacernos volver una y otra vez a contemplarlo. Ya no lo busco, lo decidí momentos antes que usted apareciera.

Snape la observó como si la viera por primera vez. En su perfil se reflejaba la luz de la luna y su cabello de movía al son del viento, era más corto y desordenado que el de Lily, así como su porte y contextura. Viéndola así, no era tal el parecido.

\- Vamos. Tengo que llevarla a su sala común.

\- ¿Y cuál será el castigo, señor? – preguntó la chica con resignación.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tiene de una sanción? No sé qué le habrán dicho, Evans, pero ningún estudiante desearía pasar cumpliendo horas de castigo en mi despacho. Hay quien dice que mis métodos son algo salvajes. – respondió él mientras avanzaba hacia la salida.

\- Creo que exageran, señor. He oído que tan sólo son poco ortodoxos. – aclaró Rose mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo, sin alcanzar a vislumbrar algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios de Severus Snape.


	4. Botón de Rosa

Cuando Rose llegó al gran comedor para desayunar, fue directamente hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione que se encontraban en el extremo de la mesa. Mientras caminaba, buscó con la mirada al profesor de pociones y lo vio absorto en una conversación con el profesor Flitwick. El Slytherin le había dado una semana de castigo, todos los días tendría que presentarse en su despacho después de las clases del día.

\- Buenos días – dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo.

\- ¡Vaya! Sí que debiste dormir mal, Rose – apuntó Ron cuando la chica se hubo sentado.

\- No seas así, Ronald – le amonestó Hermione – aunque sí se te ve algo cansada, Rose.

\- Es que estuvimos conversando hasta bien entrada la noche, ¿verdad, Rose? – añadió Harry.

\- Si, bueno… no fue sólo eso en realidad. No podía dormir y salí a dar una vuelta. No llegué muy lejos –mintió al ver sus rostros de preocupación – Snape me descubrió y me acompañó de vuelta a la sala común. No sin antes darme una semana de castigo, claro.

\- Es curioso que sea Snape quien siempre esté merodeando por los pasillos. Es como si no durmiera. Sí que es como un murciélago gigante. – reflexionó Ron.

\- No deberías andar sola por los pasillos, Rose. Pero como nosotros no somos quién para decirte nada, sólo puedo aconsejarte que me pidas prestada la capa de invisibilidad de papá. No te lo había mencionado antes, pero ya que llevas sangre Potter es imposible que no te metas en problemas. – dijo Harry bajo la atenta mirada de desaprobación de Hermione, quien no pudo rebatir, pues más de una vez estuvo bajo esa misma capa rompiendo las reglas del castillo.

\- Gracias, Harry. Lo tendré en consideración – dijo Rose risueña.

La última clase del día fue una clase doble de adivinación, que dejó a la mitad de los estudiantes adormilados. Los cuatro se separaron: Harry y Ron fueron a descansar a la sala común, Hermione fue hacia la biblioteca para terminar sus deberes y Rose tomó camino hacia las mazmorras, donde cumpliría castigo con Snape.

Al llegar a la puerta tocó con suavidad.

- _Pase_ –oyó que decían desde el otro lado. Entró a la estancia y cerró tras de sí.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor. – dijo con cordialidad.

-Tome asiento, Evans – fue toda respuesta que obtuvo de él. – Necesito que corte los ingredientes de esa lista según las indicaciones que ahí aparecen. Los necesitaré para elaborar pociones para la enfermería, así que procure hacerlo bien – dijo cortante.

Hacía mucho frío sin el calor que normalmente emanaba de los calderos de los estudiantes, pero de igual forma se las arregló para cortar, machacar y pulverizar cada uno de los ingredientes. Al cabo de dos horas Snape se acercó para ver su trabajo. Inspeccionó cada pieza con meticulosidad antes de hablar.

\- Puede irse, señorita Evans. – dijo mientras acercaba un caldero y prendía fuego bajo éste.

\- ¿Podría ver cómo lo hace, señor? Las pociones curativas son de mi especial interés.

A Snape no pareció causarle gracia su petición, pues claramente era alguien que prefería trabajar solo.

\- No veo por qué no – dijo finalmente con disgusto.

Rose se quedó viendo cómo Snape elaboraba las diferentes pociones a cierta distancia ya que no quería importunar, grabando cada detalle en su cabeza. De vez en cuando el profesor le pedía que añadiera algún ingrediente mientras él revolvía o hacía ciertas observaciones que le aclaraban el desarrollo de la poción.

\- En este punto hay que añadir el jugo del bezoar – explicaba muy concentrado.

\- Pero tenía entendido que para esta poción había que añadir el bezoar íntegro – replicó la chica.

\- Cierto. Pero de esta forma verás que la poción demora menos en estar lista, y su apariencia es más cristalina.

Era cierto. Snape sabía muchísimo más que cualquier libro de pociones que ella hubiera tenido en sus manos, era algo que le resultaba innato. Sintió una profunda admiración y al finalizar cada una de las pociones se sentía muy feliz por lo aprendido.

\- Son casi las diez, señorita Evans. Será mejor que se apresure a llegar a su sala común si no quiere otra semana de castigo.

\- No es que me haya desagradado, profesor. Aunque en realidad estoy muy cansada. Y hambrienta- añadió al oír su estómago rugir.

Snape hizo aparecer dos tazas de té y un plato de buñuelos sobre la mesa. Tomó una taza y se la pasó a Rose.

\- De todas formas tengo que hacer una ronda por los pasillos, puedo desviarme y llevarla a su sala común.

Comieron en silencio. Le parecían extrañas las circunstancias. Nunca pensó que Snape pudiera tener un gesto amable, mucho menos al enterarse que su hermano era nada menos que Potter, pero comenzaba a creer que su profesor de pociones no era tan vil como todos decían.

El silencio se mantuvo mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando subían hacia el tercer piso una figura alta los interceptó.

-Severus. Señorita Evans. Qué sorpresa tan agradable. – dijo el anciano director

\- Señor, llevaba a la señorita Evans de vuelta hacia su sala común.

\- ¿A tan altas horas, Severus? –preguntó el director con su impecable sonrisa.

\- Es mi culpa, señor – se apresuró a decir Rose – cumplía un castigo en el despacho del profesor Snape, pero le pedí si podía ver cómo elaboraba las pociones curativas para la enfermería y no me di cuenta de la hora.

\- En ese caso, Severus, finaliza tu tarea y luego me gustaría que pasaras a mi oficina, por favor.

\- Sí, señor.

Cuando se hubieron alejado algunos metros Rose preguntó:

\- ¿Lo he metido en líos, profesor?

\- Lo dudo – respondió él, mirándola de soslayo – buenas noches, Evans. Espero que comience a respetar las reglas desde esta noche.

Mientras pasaba por el retrato de la dama gorda, Snape creyó escuchar un casi inaudible: _lo dudo, profesor._

Severus Snape siguió caminando hacia el despacho del director. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no necesitó tocar, en seguida escuchó la voz de Dumbledore invitándole a entrar. Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó asiento frente a él, como siempre hacía. Los retratos de directores antiguos dormían plácidamente, rodeándolos.

\- Severus – comenzó a decir el director- te lo advertí.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver, Dumbledore- se defendió el hombre- estás equivocado.

\- ¿Realmente lo estoy, Severus?- insistió el anciano.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- Entonces no te importará que te pida que mantengas un trato imparcial con Rose Evans. Quiero que su relación se mantenga estrictamente en los márgenes del aula.

\- Se está sobrepasando, director – advirtió Snape con enojo – está insinuando que he entablado otro tipo de relación con una estudiante, fuera de mi aula.

\- No podrás negar, Severus, que has pasado más tiempo con ella que con cualquier otro estudiante.- arguyó Dumbledore con serenidad.

\- Resultó ser una excelente estudiante, hoy me fue bastante útil.

\- También lo es la señorita Granger, quien lleva cinco años.

\- Está bien – dijo Snape perdiendo la paciencia, airado- sólo en el aula, está bien por mí. ¿Eso es todo?

\- Eso es todo – finalizó el director antes de ver con algo de tristeza la tan conocida capa negra frente a él antes de desaparecer tras un fuerte golpe de la puerta.

Severus Snape bajó rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al despacho del director. Cuando hubo llegado al vestíbulo se giró hacia la puerta principal y salió hacia los terrenos del castillo. La noche era fría, sentía el viento pasar a través de su túnica pero en cierta medida era agradable. Bajó por las laderas que se dirigían a la cabaña del guardabosque pero se encaminó en dirección opuesta hasta llegar a orillas del lago. No había estrellas que se reflejaran en su superficie como la noche anterior. Sin darse cuenta se giró hacia la torre de astronomía, con la vana esperanza de encontrar una silueta observando la lejanía, pero allí no había nadie. Sólo cuando sintió una punzada de decepción cayó en la cuenta de lo que el director le estuvo diciendo, y en parte, tenía razón. Por supuesto que sabía que no era Lily, pero el parecido que tenía con ella hizo su parte para que él la considerara por sobre otros estudiantes. Era una bruja formidable, de eso no había dudas y no parecía que le tuviera el miedo o la aversión que otros alumnos sentían por él, al menos de momento. Se sentía a gusto en su presencia y le gustaba la admiración que ella le demostraba, nada más.

Después de largas horas observando la nada decidió devolverse al castillo. De camino vio un par de lirios creciendo junto a un seto y la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro. Se detuvo y con delicadeza tocó uno de sus pétalos, sólo para darse cuenta que a centímetros de éste un botón de rosa se daba paso entre las ramas de uno de los arbustos y sonrió a medias. Ya no se sentía tan seguro.


End file.
